Gai Nagareboshi
Gai Nagareboshi is a Shinigami of unknown origin. Once a Plus living in Rukongai, after encountering the Arcancar Nika, Gai obtained the Zanpakuto Kakusei. The story of Gai Nagareboshi is told through "A Certain Unlucky Person". His Bankai is Shinseina no Kakusei. Appearance Gai, despite his feminine appearance, is a male. He has short brown hair with a bang down the middle and clips on each side, a slim figure, and wide green eyes. Gai wears a small black shirt, shaped like a diamond; the collar is a thin strand of cloth, wrapping around his own neck, and on the sides of the shirt, there are two thin strips that connect around his back, being tied in a small ribbon-like fashion with two red, intersecting belts over his chest. He wears white hakama, with painted golden phoenix wing designs, tied with a green sash. A large piece of black fabric hangs from the center of the sash; embellished with the images of three origami cranes. Gai also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of his hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around his waist, draped in the same manner. On Nagareboshi's arms are white bell-sleeves and two large, scarlet gauntlets, with a golden shell on the back of each hand. He also wore black sandals with black thigh-high socks. Personality Gai Nagareboshi is a complex person. While he merely wants to be left alone, he also shows signs of wanting to start an adventure. He is rather bitter, cynical, and cold, though people who are close enough to him know that this is an act; as he is actually a kind and caring person. He has a strong sense of justice; the reason his adventure started is because he stepped in to protect the Captain from being killed by Nika. Also he shows an inferiority complex that make him think he can't do anything right or complete. The main reason behind this is that he had been always branded as a worthless person as a Plus. Therefore for his lack of power and mockery of Shinigami, he entered in a gang. This complex can be seen in his usual internal monologue, as he always complains about the situation but he never say it. History ﻿ Synopsis Powers and Abilities As a Plus, Gai held very little ability. Depite this, he was able to fight the Arcanccar Nika on equal footing with strategy. However, after obtaining his Zanpakuto, his powers had increased expotentially to the point of fighting a Captain on equal footing, though Kakusei was manipulating and increasing his spiritual pressure drastically to the point he could deflect several Kido spells with his blade. Beginning Swordsman: As he has just obtained his Zanpakuto, Gai is only a novice. Despite his incredible strength, Kakusei often slips out of his hands while swinging the blade, and he prefers slow, powerful strikes due to his clumsiness. However, as the story progresses, Gai becomes more skilled with his blade, though he prefers to use his hand-to-hand skill in battle. Shunpo Novice: When it comes to Shunpo, Gai has very little ability. He often stops short of his target or collides with something when moving, thus it is difficult for him to use the ability. Immense Strength: Gai's only saving grace is his phenomenal strength. He has enough power to break steel with his bare hands, and break through Nika's Hierro with some effort. He was able to defeat a Captain with his bare hands only after the Captain had exhausted all of his spiritual energy before he passed out, and was not knocked unconcious by General Yamamoto's spiritual pressure until after a few seconds of withstanding it. Grandmaster Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Gai's expertise in hand-to-hand combat is unparalleled in Rukongai, and he was able to defeat two lieutenants at the same time with his bare hands. Enhanced Durability: Fluctating Spiritual Power: Zanpakuto Kakusei (覚醒 lit. Awakening) is the name of Gai's Zanpakuto. In its sealed state, it takes the form of a white katana with its kanji inscribed upon the blade. It seems to have a mind of its own; it often gives Gai advice on his battle or insults and mocks him whenever it gets the chance. Shikai: In Shikai, Kakusei is a large broadsword. It has a gear-hilt that can slide off the blade and be used as a flailing weapon. It has an ornately etched base, but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift. Shikai Special Ability: As a beginner, Gai only possesses one special ability in Shikai. However, this is not his own ability. In Shikai, Gai has control over black and white feathers. *'Shining Onslaught' (猛の輝く Takeshi no Kagayaku): Gai is capable of unleashing spinning, propeller-like blasts of feather-like spiritual energy. However, the attack is flawed. The blast's power is inconsistent, as it can have anywhere from three to six blades on it. If fired in succession, the number of blades decreases, with the attack becoming more fragile with each one it loses. If the attack has anything less than three blades, it can be shattered with ease. Gai came to the conclusion that if he fires three shots in row, he leaves himself wide open to attack. *Dark Pulse (闇脈 Yami Myaku): Gai puts his hands together in front of his chest and fires a beam of black and purple feathers of spiritual energy from in between them at the opponent, or Gai crosses his arms in front of his face and an orb of black and dark blue circles appears in front of them. Gai then separates his arms and the orb moves in front of Gai's chest. Gai then fires a beam of black and dark blue feathers of spiritual energy from the orb at the opponent. Bankai: Shinseina Kakusei (神聖な覚醒 lit. Divine Awakening) In Bankai, Kakusei takes the form of a beautiful sword, having a red crystal in its hilt, having the kanji for "eagle" across the blade, and an image of an eagle engraved backwards on the hilt, the tail sticking out slightly on the blade, and the head on the handle. The pommel has an emerald in it, and the rainguard has eagle's wings on the sides. In this form, it is called Shinseina Kakusei. In Bankai, Gai manifests massive, black devilish wings that he can use as incredibly sharp blades. Bankai Special Abilities: At the summit of his power, Gai obtains his true ability. *'Time and Space Manipulation': Gai's true abilities allow him to alter and manipulate the flow of both time and space, to the extent that he can distort either of these properties to even reverse an opponents attack. He normally uses this to distort time in such a way where he could perform his abilities at speeds where the opponents have no time to react. He has also used this ability to seemingly "teleport" quickly. However, time-space manipulation costs a truly immense amount of spiritual power, so Gai can only use it for a few minutes before being completely exhausted of his spiritual power. **'Barrier': This unnamed technique allows the creation of an instantaneous barrier surrounding the entirity of Gai, which is capable of completely negating the effects of powerful attacks. **'Time-Slash Dance '(Tokigiri no Mai): This ability allows full access to Gai's time and space manipulation powers, to literally 'blast' away a portion of the opponent's time, reverting them to their former states. Trivia Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters